Candiani Dubbing Studios
Sevilla #618 Colonia: Portales Estado: México D.F. CP 03300|servicios = Doblaje al Español Edición Mezcla Post-producción|sindicatos = ANDA SITATYR Independientes|pais_ubicacion = México|estado = Activo|sitio_web = candiani.tv|facebook = |twitter = |img = Estudioscandianilogo3.png}}Candiani Dubbing Studios (también conocida como "Estudios Candiani", "TVM Candiani", "Audiomaster Candiani", "Servicios de Televisión Mexicana" ó "Candiani Sevilla" ya que está ubicada en la calle del mismo nombre) es una compañía mexicana de doblaje en español y traducción de voces para cine y televisión con más de 25 años de experiencia. Historia Fundada entre finales de los años 80 y principios de los años 90. Propiedad del reconocido empresario y productor cinematográfico Enrique Candiani (presidente y dueño). Las salas de grabación e instalaciones se encuentran ubicadas en Sevilla #618, en la Colonia Portales y en la calle de Oruga (Futura, entre 2005 y 2008), al sur de la Ciudad de México además de tener contrato con (ANDA y SITATYR). También es el estudio que compró a Grupo Televisa, la enorme empresa "[[Audiomaster 3000|'Audiomaster 3000']]" en 2003. Entre sus trabajos y proyectos muy conocidos destacan: películas, series de televisión, documentales, dibujos animados y telenovelas brasileñas, entre otros. Actualmente, la empresa es manejada y dirigida por las señoras Leticia, Mariana y Regina Tohen Candiani. Durante los años 1992 y 1996 el gerente de producción y director artístico fue Eduardo Giaccardi. Al término de sus trabajos dice: "Doblaje por Candiani Dubbing Studios", esto es una locución en off grabada y hablada por el actor Idzi Dutkiewicz. Servicios * Doblaje al Español * Producción musical, composición y grabación de jingles. * Internacional M&E, creación de pistas y creación de ambientes. * Traducción/adaptación. * Subtítulos. * Realización de copias. * Respaldo del material doblado. Plantel Actoral Actores de Doblaje: * Abdeel Silva * Abel Membrillo * Abraham Vega * Adrián Fogarty * Agustín López Villaverde (†) * Agustín Sauret (†) * Alan Fernando Velázquez * Alan Prieto * Alberto Bernal * Alberto de la Plata * Alejandro Illescas (†) (hasta 2007) * Alejandro Mayén * Alejandro Orozco * Alejandro Ortega * Alejandro Vargas Lugo * Alejandro Villeli * Alfredo Gabriel Basurto * Alfonso Mellado * Alfonso Obregón * Alfonso Ramírez * Alfredo Leal (hasta 2011) * Ángel García * Ángel Rodríguez * Andrés García * Andrés Gutiérrez Coto * Antonio Gálvez * Armando Coria * Armando Larumbe * Armando Réndiz * Arturo Castañeda * Arturo Cataño * Arturo Mercado * Arturo Mercado Jr. * Bardo Miranda * Benjamín Rivera * Benjamín Shizuru * Blas García * Brandon Santini * Bruno Coronel * Carlo Vázquez * Carlos Águila * Carlos Becerril * Carlos del Campo * Carlos Díaz * Carlos Enrique Bonilla * Carlos Hernández * Carlos Hugo Hidalgo * Carlos Íñigo (†) (hasta 2017) * Carlos Marttelo * César Arias * César Garduza * César Izaguirre (†) * César Soto * Christian Strempler * Claudio Velázquez * Dafnis Fernández * Dan Osorio * Daniel Abundis * Daniel del Roble * Darhey Fernández * David Bueno * Diego Ángeles * Diego Becerril * Eduardo Curiel * Eduardo Fonseca * Eduardo Ménez * Edson Matus * Eduardo Garza * Eleazar Muñoz * Emilio Gallardo * Emilio Guerrero * Emilio Treviño * Emmanuel Rivas * Enrique Cervantes * Enrique Mederos (†) (hasta 2004) * Enzo Fortuny * Erick Salinas * Ernesto Casillas * Ernesto Lezama * Esteban Desco * Esteban Siller (†) (hasta 2013) * Fabrizio Santini * Fernando Álvarez * Fernando Calderón * Ferso Velázquez * Francisco Colmenero * Francisco Vargas * Gabriel Cobayassi * Gabriel Gama (hasta 2007; ¿?-presente) * Gabriel Ortiz * Gabriel Pingarrón * Gabriel Ramos * Gerardo Alonso * Gerardo García * Gerardo Reyero * Gerardo Vázquez (hasta 2013) * Germán Fabregat * Gerry Meza * Guillermo Coria * Gustavo Melgarejo * Gustavo Rocha * Héctor Emmanuel Gómez * Héctor Ireta de Alba * Héctor Miranda (†) (hasta 2018) * Héctor Moreno * Héctor Reynoso * Herman López * Hugo Navarrete * Hugo Núñez * Humberto Solórzano * Humberto Vélez * Idzi Dutkiewicz * Igor Cruz * Irwin Daayán * Israel Magaña * Iván Bastidas * Jaime Alberto Carrillo * Javier Olguín * Javier Rivero * Jesse Conde * Jesús Cortez * Joaquín López * Jorge García * Jorge Lapuente * Jorge Ornelas * Jorge Roig * Jorge Roig Jr. * Jorge Roldán * Jorge Santos * José Antonio Macías * José Antonio Toledano * José Arenas * José Carlos Moreno (†) * José Gilberto Vilchis * José Lavat (†) (hasta 2018) * José Luis Castañeda (hasta 2010) * José Luis Orozco * José Luis Rivera * Juan Alfonso Carralero * Juan Antonio Edwards * Juan Carlos Tinoco * Julio Bernal * Kaihiamal Martínez * Leandro Martínez Vargas * Leonardo García * Leonardo Damián * Leopoldo Farias * Luis Alfonso Mendoza * Luis Alfonso Padilla (†) (hasta 2012) * Luis Daniel Ramírez * Luis Fernando Orozco * Luis Leonardo Suárez * Manuel Campuzano * Manuel Díaz * Marco Guerrero * Marcos Patiño * Mario Arvizu * Mario Castañeda * Martín Soto * Maynardo Zavala (†) (hasta 2008) * Michael Rivera * Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza * Miguel Ángel Leal * Miguel Ángel Ruiz * Miguel Ángel Sanromán * Milton Wolch * Moisés Iván Mora * Moisés Palacios * Noé Velázquez * Octavio Rojas * Omar Soto * Orlando Rivas * Óscar Bonfiglio * Óscar Flores * Óscar Garibay * Óscar Gómez * Pablo Mejía * Pablo Sosa * Paco Mauri * Pedro D'Aguillón Jr. * Rafael Pacheco * Rafael Rivera * Raúl Anaya * Raúl de la Fuente * Raúl Solo * René García * Ricardo Bautista * Ricardo Hill * Ricardo Maza * Ricardo Mendoza * Ricardo Rocha * Ricardo Tejedo * Roberto Carrillo * Roberto Gutiérrez * Roberto Mendiola * Roberto Molina * Rodrigo Carralero * Rodrigo Gutiérrez * Rolando de Castro * Rubén León * Rubén Moya * Rubén Trujillo (hasta ¿?) * Salvador Delgado * Salvador Nájar * Salvador Reyes * Santos Alberto * Sebastián Llapur * Sebastián Rosas * Sergio Gutiérrez Coto * Sergio Morel * Tenyo Vargas * Tommy Rojas * Ulises Maynardo Zavala * Víctor Delgado * Víctor Hugo Aguilar * Víctor Manuel Espinoza (desde 2018) * Víctor Ruiz * Víctor Ugarte * Yamil Atala Actices de Doblaje: * Adriana Casas * Adriana Núñez * Alejandra de la Rosa * Alejandra Delint * Alejandra Vegar * Alejandría de los Santos * Alexa Navarro * Alicia Jiménez * Alina Galindo * Alma Juárez * Alondra Hidalgo * América Torres * Ana Laura Seminario * Ana Lobo * Anabel Méndez * Analiz Sánchez * Ana Teresa Ávila * Andrea Arruti * Andrea Coto * Andrea Orozco * Anette Ugalde * Ángela Villanueva * Ángeles Bravo (hasta 2016) * Angélica Villa * Annie Rojas * Auri Maya * Belinda Martínez * Carla Castañeda * Carola Vázquez * Cecilia Airol * Cecilia Alcalá * Cecilia Gómez * Cecilia Pérez * Christine Byrd * Circe Luna * Claudia Aline * Claudia Garzón * Claudia Maciel * Claudia Motta * Cony Madera * Cristina Hernández * Cynthia Alfonzo * Cynthia Chong * Cynthia de Pando * Desireé González * Diana Pérez * Diana Santos * Diana Santos Jr. * Doris Vargas * Dulce Guerrero * Elena Ramírez * Elena Torres * Elsa Covián * Erica Edwards * Erika Mireles (†) * Erika Rendón * Erika Ugalde * Esperanza Navarro * Fernanda Tapia * Gabriela Gómez (fue despedida en el 2013 pero volvió en 2017) * Gabriela Guzmán * Gabriela Ornelas * Gaby Ugarte * Gaby Willer * Georgina Sánchez * Gisela Casillas * Gisella Ramírez * Gloria Obregón * Gwendolyne Flores * Hiromi Hayakawa (†) (hasta 2017) * Iarel Verduzco * Irene Jiménez * Irma Carmona * Isabel Martiñón * Isabel Romo * Itzel Mendoza * Ivett Toriz * Ixchel León * Jahel Morga * Jessica Ángeles * Joana Brito * Julieta Rivera * Karen Vallejo * Karina Altamirano * Karla Falcón * Karla Vega * Katalina Múzquiz * Kerygma Flores * Keta Leonel * Laura Ayala * Laura Torres * Leyla Rangel * Lety Amezcua (desde 2017) * Liliana Barba * Lion Ollivier * Liza Willert (†) * Lizzette Sotorriba * Lorena Villegas * Loretta Santini * Luna Arjona * Lupita Leal * Magda Giner * Magdalena Leonel * Magdalena Tenorio * Maggie Vera * Marcela Morett * Marcela Páez * Margie Tager * María Fernanda Morales * Mariana Ortiz * María Santander * Marina Huerta * Marina Reséndiz * Marisol Romero * Marysol Cervantes * Mayra Arellano * Melissa Gedeón * Melissa Gutiérrez * Mildred Barrera * Mireya Mendoza * Mónica Estrada * Mónica Manjarrez * Mónica Pavón * Mónica Villaseñor * Monserrat Mendoza * Montserrat Aguilar * Nadia García * Nallely Solís * Nancy MacKenzie * Norma Iturbe * Patricia Hannidez * Patricia Palestino * Paulina Soto * Persée Durán * Pilar Escandón * Rebeca Gómez * Rebeca Manríquez * Rebeca Patiño * Rocío Garcel * Rocío Prado * Romina Marroquín Payró * Rommy Mendoza * Rosalet Estrada * Rosalinda Márquez * Rosanelda Aguirre (†) (hasta 2016) * Rossy Aguirre * Ruth Toscano * Saidé García * Samantha Domínguez * Sarah Souza * Socorro de la Campa * Susana Moreno * Susana Romero * Talía Marcela * Tena Curiel (†) * Teresa Ibarrola * Toni Rodríguez * Vanessa Acosta * Vanessa Olea * Verania Ortiz * Verónica López Treviño * Verónica Rivas * Vianney Monroy * Vicky Burgoa (†) (hasta 2016) * Vivian Magos * Ximena Fragoso * Xóchitl Ugarte * Yaha Lima * Yolanda Vidal * Yotzmit Ramírez * Yukari Yussuee Lista de Trabajos Series Animadas Cartoon Network * Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi (2005-2007) * La vida y obra de Juniper Lee (2005-2007) * Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios (2005-2009) * Mi compañero de clase es un mono (2006-2008) * Movimiento Cartoon (2008-2013) * El Show de Doble D (temp. 2-3) * Ciudad Cartoon Network (algunos personajes) * Las sombrías aventuras de Billy y Mandy (promos) * Toonface (promos) * Cartoon Network 20° Aniversario (promos) * La naranja molesta (promos) * Hora de aventura (promos) * Un show más (promos) * El increible Mundo de Gumball (promos) * Los Jóvenes Titanes en acción (promos) Nickelodeon * Bob Esponja (temporadas 4 y 5) (doblaje mexicano) * Kappa Mikey (2006-2008) * Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio (temporadas 2 y 3) (2004-2006) * Rugrats crecidos - All Grown Up! '' (temporadas 2 y 3) (2004-2007) * Rugrats en el jardín de niños (2005) * Ya llegó Noddy (Doblaje alternativo) '''Disney Television * Aladdín (1992-1996) * Fillmore (2002-2004) * Maggie, una mosca con onda (2005-2007) Discovery Kids * Arturo (2002-presente) * Amigazazo (2011-2013) * ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks (2003-2007) * ¡Jakers! Las nuevas aventuras de Piggley Winks (2018-presente) * Miffy y sus amigos (2003-2008) * Max y Ruby (Doblaje alternativo) (2003-presente) * Bananas en pijamas (2011-2013) * Dino Dan (2011-2014) * Doki (2013-Presente) * Insectibles * Dora, la exploradora (Doblaje de Discovery Kids) (Temp. 2-5) * Bubble Guppies (Doblaje de Discovery Kids) * Betsy y sus aventuras en la guardería (2008-2009/2010) * Las pistas de Blue (Doblaje de Discovery Kids) (Temp. 6) (2003-2007) * Jelly Jamm (2011-2014) * Peppa (redoblaje) (2013-presente) * Martha habla (temporada 4) (2013) * Gaspard y Lisa (2011-2012) * Lalaloopsy * The Fresh Beat Band (Doblaje original) (2010-2013) * Rob el robot (2012-2013) * Aventuras con los Kratts * Noddy detective en el país de los juguetes (2017-presente) Adult Swim * Harvey Birdman, abogado (2005-2008) * Laboratorio Submarino 2021 (2005-2008) Productores Adicionales * Bondi Band (Disney XD) * Bratz * Bruno, el espía - ('''''Bruno the Kid) * Caillou - (últimas temporadas) * Ciudad de pollos * Code Lyoko * El Chavo, la serie animada (Episodio Piloto) * El rancho del pájaro amarillo * El show de la Pantera Rosa (redoblaje) * Groove High * Johnny Test (2005-2009) * Jorge, el curioso (2006-2014) * ¡Kazoops! * La pandilla de la Pantera Rosa (2010) * Las aventuras de Tintín (redoblaje) * Los 5 sentidos * Los Cuatro Fantásticos: Superhéroes del mundo * Las locuras de Andy (temporada 1) * Los vaqueros de Moo Mesa * Mascotas extraterrestres (2004-2007) * Mónica y su pandilla (redoblaje) * Mortal Kombat * Norman Normal * Peludos y espeluznantes * Poochini * Snoopy y sus Amigos (2014-2016) * Storm Hawks * Tortugas Ninja (2003) (4Kids Entertainment) * Tres espías sin límites - Totally Spies! (Cartoon Network) (2003-2007) (temporadas 1-4) * Viva Piñata (4Kids Entertainment) Anime Toei Company, Ltd. / Toei Animation * Dragon Ball Super * Dragon Ball Z (retakes diálogos de Garlick Jr.) * Dragon Ball Z Kai (doblaje censurado) * Dragon Ball Z Kai: The Final Chapters * One Piece (versión 4Kids) * Pretty Cure * Las aventuras de Fly * Shinzo (versión editada de Saban Entertainment) * Toriko Netflix * Aggretsuko * SWORDGAI The Animation Otros Proyectos * Liga del Dragón * Pokémon (Temporadas 6-11) * Inuyasha (capitulo 104-160) * Miki, la luchadora de ramen * YAT (Doblaje original) Series de televisión 20th Century Fox * Hell's Kitchen * Don't Trust the B---- in Apartment 23 * Suerte con Esperanza * Homeland * Breakout Kings * Mejor sin Ted * Terra Nova * Papá: Se busca ABC Studios * Aprendiendo a vivir * Alias * How to Get Away with Murder * Agente Carter * Black-ish Amazon Prime Video * Annedroids * Una pizca de magia CBS Television Studios * CSI: En la escena del crimen * CSI: Miami * CSI: Nueva York * Survivor * CSI: Cyber Discovery Communications * Dino Dan * Autos alucinantes con Brian Johnson * 4 esposas, un marido * Caja de sorpresas * Restaurantes extraños MGM Television * Tan muertos como yo * Las espías * Teen Wolf * Stargate Atlantis Netflix * Stranger Things * Crazyhead * Lady Dynamite * Haters Back Off * Una serie de eventos desafortunados * Peaky Blinders * Godless * The End of the F***ing World * O mecanismo * Alexa & Katie Nickelodeon * Mr. Meaty * La casa de Anubis Sony Pictures Television'''Editar * Todo el mundo quiere a Raymond * Un sueño en Hollywood '''NBC/Universal Television * Jungla de tacones * Asuntos secretos * Parenthood * Royal Pains * La Mujer Biónica * Héroes * Heroes Reborn Otros Proyectos * Las aventuras secretas de Julio Verne * Kamen Rider: Los caballeros dragón * Colegio del agujero negro * Furia al volante - Bullrun * Los socios de la ley * Sin secretos * Lizzie McGuire (Disney Channel) * Baskets * Guerra de cuchillos * Humans Documentales * Trabajos sucios * Curiosidad * Grandes misterios del universo con Morgan Freeman * Obesa a los 15 * Oro bajo cero * Megafiestas Infantiles * Eres lo que comes * Oro salvaje Producciones Brasileñas * Esas mujeres (2005) * Prueba de amor (2005-2006) * Marcas del destino (2006) * Hola, ¿qué tal? (2006-2007) * Salvaje (2006-2007) * Vidas opuestas (2006-2007) * Luz del sol (2007) * Caminos del corazón (2007-2008) * Amor e intrigas (2007-2008) * Llamas de la vida (2008-2009) * Los mutantes - Caminos del corazón (2008-2009) * Simplemente amor (2009) * Poder paralelo (2009-2010) * Bela, la fea (2009-2010) * Río de intrigas (2010-2011) * Rebelde Rio! (2011-2012) * Vidas en juego (2011-2012) * Máscaras (2012) * Los tramposos (2012-2013) * Doña Xepa (2013) * Pecados (2013-2014) * Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos (2015-2016) * El rico y Lázaro (2017) * Apocalipsis (2017-2018) * La ley y el crimen (2009) * Reina Ester, la salvadora (2010) * Sansón y Dalila (2011) * Rey David (2012) * Fuera de control (2012) * José de Egipto (2014) * Poder obscuro (2014) * Los milagros de Jesús (2014-2015) Miniseries * D.C.: La Biblia continúa * La Biblia * El misterio de Salem's Lot (?) Películas New Line Cinema * A él no le gustas tanto * A Prairie Home Companion * Adicta al sexo * Al caer la noche * Austin Powers: El agente internacional del misterio * Austin Powers: el espía seductor * Ayer y hoy * Blade 2 * Blade Trinity * Boogie Nights: Juegos de placer * Celular * Código de familia * Construyendo la vida * Destino final 2 * Destino final 3 * Detective por error * Diario de una pasión * Dinero fácil * Domino * Dos tontos en fuga * Dumb and Dumberer * El efecto mariposa * El hijo de La Máscara * El hijo del diablo * El largo beso del adiós * El nuevo mundo * El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey * El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo * El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres * El sospechoso * Elf, el duende * Entre la vida y la muerte * Escape imposible * Freddy vs. Jason * Hairspray: Sueltate el pelo * Hijos de la mafia * In the Mouth of Madness * Jason X * John Q: Situación extrema * Juicio y error * La brújula dorada * La célula * La chica del verano * La isla del Dr. Moreau * La prueba del crimen * Las confesiones del Sr. Schmidt * Las leyes de atracción * La nueva pesadilla de Wes Craven * Los come gusanos * Magnolia * Mi nombre es Sam - Yo soy Sam * Mimzy: Una aventura mágica * Mr. Woodcock * Monster-in-Law * Mortal Kombat * Mortal Kombat: Annihilation * Número 23: La revelación * Perdidos en el espacio * Ritmo y seducción * Run Fatboy Run * Salvando al señor Búho * Semi-Pro * Shoot 'Em Up * Seven (doblaje original y redoblaje) * Solo amigos * Spawn * Terror a bordo * Un hombre diferente * Una pareja explosiva - Rush Hour * Una pareja explosiva 2 * Una pareja explosiva 3 * Una historia violenta * Viaje al centro de la Tierra (2008) * Wedding Crashers Warner Bros. * A Scanner Darkly * Alexander * Amigas inseparables * Asesinos * Batman eternamente * Cálculo mortal * Círculo vicioso * Constantine * Diamante de sangre * Disfrutando mi libertad * El resplandor * El último samurái * Firewall * Full Metal Jacket * Gatúbela * Intriga en Berlín * Lolita (1962) - Redoblaje * La esfera * La naranja mecánica * La nueva gran estafa * Las aventuras de Pluto Nash * Letra y música * Los infiltrados * Los vengadores * Un vecino más peligroso * Miss Simpatía 2: Armada y fabulosa * Robando vidas * Se busca pareja * Selena (redoblaje) * Sobreviviendo a Picasso * Starsky y Hutch * Tierra fría * Troya * Un instante en Nueva York Paramount * Adultos jóvenes * Aires de esperanza * Alucinante * Ashby * Captive * Chicas pesadas 2 * Con locura * El apostador * El gurú del amor * El hijo de Rambow * El lobo de Wall Street * El Padrino (redoblaje) * El Padrino II (redoblaje) * El vuelo * Everybody Wants Some!! * Footloose: Todos a bailar * Fun Size: Un pequeño gran problema * Hannibal, el origen del mal * Hot Tub Time Machine 2 * La duquesa * La gran apuesta * Pasión y baile 2 * Reporteras en guerra * Ritmos del barrio * Sahara * Sin lugar para los débiles * Stardust: El misterio de la estrella * Tan distinto como yo * The Goods: Live Hard, Sell Hard * Tirador * Top Five * Un despertar glorioso * Un guardaespaldas escolar * Viernes 13 (2009) Metro Goldwyn-Mayer * Agente Cody Banks * Agente Cody Banks 2: Destino Londres * Carrie (2002) * Charlie Bartlett * Besos de sangre * De-Lovely - Vida y amores de Cole Porter * Especies III * Especies IV: El despertar * Fotografía esto * Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo * Juegos de guerra: The Dead Code * La leyenda de Johnny Lingo * Material Girls * Mr. Brooks * Nicholas Nickleby * Pecado original * Pijamada * Salón de belleza * Soul Plane * Superhéroes: La película * Tómalo con calma DreamWorks * Como si fuera cierto * Desde mi cielo * Las ruinas * Ni en tus sueños * Norbit * Paranoia * Persiguiendo un sueño * Te amo, brother * The Uninvited * Vuelo nocturno Summit Entertainment * Cartas a Julieta * El escritor fantasma * High School Rock * Locuras en el bosque * Los tres mosqueteros (2011) * Presagio * Rápido y fogoso * Recuérdame * Rendirse jamás 20th Century Fox * Bandidas * ¡Cuidado! Bebé suelto (1994) * Código: Flecha Rota * Dr. Dolittle 4: Perro Presidencial * ¡Loca academia de pilotos!: Parte dos * Las Tortugas Ninja III (redoblaje) * Los Beverly Ricos * Máxima velocidad * Mentiras verdaderas * Milagro en la calle 34 * Papá por siempre * Sol naciente * Un paseo por las nubes Touchstone Pictures * ¿Qué tal Bob? * Cocktail (redoblaje) * Como caído del cielo * Dick Tracy * El discípulo * Fenómeno * La sociedad de los poetas muertos (Doblaje original) * Un talento especial Walt Disney Pictures * Guardianes del orden * La cadete Kelly * La torre del terror * Mi mamá tiene una cita con un vampiro * Milagro en el carril 2 * Querida, encogí a los niños * Un adolescente en la corte del rey Arturo * Voluntad de hierro Lionsgate * 3:10 a Yuma * Bratz: La película * Conan, el bárbaro * The Midnight Meat Train * Un desastre de película * Crimen sin perdón * Wild Card * Travesura del amor * Mientras somos jóvenes Gussi Cinema * Quisiera ser millonario (2008) * Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (2009) * Los tres mosqueteros (2011) * Mini Espías 4 y los ladrones del tiempo (2011) * Espejito, espejito (2012) * Rush: Pasión y gloria (2013) * El violinista del diablo (2013) * Autómata (2014) * Beyond the Lights (2014) * No confíes en nadie (2014) * El regalo (2015) * Un hombre irracional (2015) * Ya te extraño (2015) Diamond Films * Antes de la medianoche (2013) * Trascender (2014) * El hombre más buscado (2014) * Primicia mortal (2014) * El código enigma (2014) * Siempre Alice (2014) * Elsa y Fred (2014) * La dama de oro (2015) * Inmortal (2015) * Super rápidos y mega Furiosos (2015) * El secreto de Adaline (2015) * La designada ultra fea (2015) * Música, amigos y fiesta (2015) * Secretos de una obsesión (2015) * Macbeth (2015) * Revancha (2015) * Los 8 más odiados (2015) * En la mente del asesino (2015) * Hardcore: Misión extrema (2015) * El hombre que conocía el infinito (2015) * Pasión por las letras (2016) * Manos de piedra (2016) * Un camino a casa (2016) * Luz de luna (2016) * Jackie (2016) * El fin del sueño americano (2016) * Hambre de poder (2016) * La promesa (2016) * El sacrificio del ciervo sagrado (2017) * Tully (2018) Focus Features * Dallas Buyers Club: El club de los desahuciados (2013) * Último día en Marte (2013) * La teoría del todo (2014) * Mapa a las estrellas (2014) * La vida misma (2014) * El triunfo del espíritu (2016) * Animales nocturnos (2016) Universal * Beethoven 2 * El séptimo hijo * Feliz día de tu muerte * Flipper (redoblaje) * ¡Huye! * La nana mágica * La razón de estar contigo * Mi gran boda griega 2 * Millie, una chica moderna (1967) (Redoblaje) * Verdad o reto Netflix * 6 días * Cargo * Pequeño demonio * Puertas abiertas * Castillo de arena * Sueño lúcido * Navidad en El Camino * Step Sisters * Cuando nos conocimos * Aniquilación * Dude: Así es la vida * El titán * Código abierto * Ibiza The Weinstein Company * El caballero de copas * El ex * The Hunting Party * Vicky Cristina Barcelona Corazón Films * El dador de recuerdos (Versión Cine) * Enemigo invisible Otros Proyectos * 8 mujeres * Acuérdate de mí * Ahora sí es amor * Alpha Dog * Always Watching: A Marble Hornets Story * Amores asesinos * Aprendiz de caballero * Asalto a la mafia * Asesinato en la escuela (doblaje mexicano) * Atando cabos (Miramax) * Bajo amenaza * Carrera contra el tiempo * Ceux qui restent * Condenados * Culpable * Crash: Vidas cruzadas - Alto impacto * Crimen imperdonable * Entre la vida y la muerte * Danny Collins * Down in the Valley * Dulzura americana * Duro de matar: La venganza (20th Century Fox/Buenavista) * Dylan Dog: Dead of Night * El cielo se equivocó (redoblaje) (Columbia TriStar) * El código Da Vinci (Columbia/Sony) * El día de los muertos * El elefante blanco * El ilusionista * El mundo mágico de Magorium * El pequeño Nicolás * El rescate (Segunda versión) * El secreto de la última luna * El último exorcismo, parte II (3ra. versión) * El violín rojo * Encarcelados (segunda versión) * Furia cubana * Gente de bien * Hijo del crimen * Hotel Rwanda * Identidad extrema * Inframundo * Insomnia * Irreversible * Juno * Junior MasterChef Estados Unidos * Kickboxer 1: Contacto sangriento (redoblaje/'Cannon Films') * La caída * La conquista del honor (Dreamworks/Warner Bros.) * La fabrica de sueños * La isla (Dreamworks/Warner Bros.) * La isla de Nim (Walden Media/Universal) * La leyenda de Chen Zen * La mano que mece la cuna (Hollywood Pictures) * La monja * La piel del deseo (?) (Miramax) * La provocación * Libres ¡al fin! * Lo que de verdad importa * Los lavaplatos * Malas compañías * Marcado por la muerte * Medicine Man (Cinergi Pictures Entertainment/'Hollywood Pictures') * Mejor otro día (Magnolia Pictures/BBC Films) * Mente indomable (Miramax) * Mi adorable delincuente * Mi debilidad * Mis últimos días: las invasiones bárbaras * Money for Nothing * Monster: Asesina en serie * Ninfomanía: Parte 1 * Ninfomanía: Parte 2 * Casarse está en griego * Penelope (Summit/The Weinstein Company) * Persiguiendo a Abbott * Premoniciones (MGM/Sony) * Retiro matrimonial (PureFlix Entertainment) * Recuerdos secretos * Río perdido (segunda versión) * Rise: Cazadora de sangre * Sangre fría * Secreto en la montaña * Sing Street: Reviviendo los 80 * Sobrenatural (MGM/The Weinstein Company) * Sólo una noche * Soñadoras (Dreamworks/Paramount) * Sr. Pig (Netflix/Videocine) * St Trinian's * Straight A's * Súper Volcán * Super Mario Bros. (Cinergi Productions/Hollywood Pictures) * The Cloverfield Paradox (Netflix/Paramount) * The Men Who Stare at Goats * The Young Victoria * Traición de sangre * Traidor * Un plan brillante * Una chica fuera de serie * Una mamá para Navidad * Whip It * Distrito 13 Películas Animadas Gussi Cinema * Animales al ataque * Buza Caperuza 2 * Dinosaurios * Dos pavos en apuros * Justin, el caballero valiente (trailer) * Un monstruo en París * Vamos a la luna Walt Disney Pictures * Aladdín * Aladdín: El regreso de Jafar * Aladdín y el rey de los ladrones Lionsgate * Alpha y Omega: El osito desaparecido * Alpha y Omega: Equipo de campeones * Alpha y Omega: La cueva misteriosa Videocine * El gato con botas * Donkey Xote * La leyenda de la Llorona Corazón Films * El principito (2015) * Bailarina Paramount * Anomalisa * La granja Nickelodeon * Jimmy Neutrón: Gana, pierde y ¡Kaboom! * La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy Universal * Jorge, el curioso * Mini-Piratas: Viajando por el tiempo Otros Proyectos * Bratz Kidz: un cuento de hadas (MGA Entertainment) * ¡Buza Caperuza! La verdadera historia (Videocine/Quality Films/The Weinstein Company) * Winx Club: El misterio del abismo * El grillo feliz * Los Pitufos y la Flauta Mágica * Mullewapp * Renacimiento (Buena Vista/Miramax) * Zarafa * Las 12 pruebas de Astérix (redoblaje) * Volando a África (trailer) Películas de Anime * Cuentos de Terramar * Doraemon: Nobita y el dinosaurio * Doraemon: Nobita y los siete brujos * El increíble castillo vagabundo * El regreso del gato * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la reencarnación de Ellis, la diosa de la guerra * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la gran batalla de los Dioses * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan (doblaje original) * Los Caballeros del Zodiaco contra Lucifer * Millennium Actress * Yu-Gi-Oh! La película: Pirámide de la luz * Pokemon: Lucario y el misterio de Mew * Pokemon Ranger y el templo del mar * Pokemon: El Surgimiento de Darkrai * Pokemon: Mente Maestra Mezcla * El séptimo hijo Clientes * 21st Century Fox ** 20th Century Fox (hasta 2008) ** 20th Century Fox Television * The Weinstein Company * CBS * Summit Entertainment * Discovery Networks * Toei Animation Inc. * NBC Universal * DreamWorks (hasta 2008) * WarnerMedia ** Warner Bros. ** Turner Broadcasting System ** Cartoon Network * Alliance Atlantis * Ledafilms S.A. * Rede Record * Voice & Script International * Cinephase * Buena Vista (hasta 2006) ** Disney Character Voices International (hasta 2006) ** Disney Television Animation (hasta 2006) ** ABC Studios * MGM * Viacom ** Paramount ** Viacom Media Networks (hasta 2008) ** Nickelodeon * Corazón Films * Televisa * Diamond Films * Deluxe * Netflix * VSI Categoría:Estudios de Doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje Categoría:Empresas de doblaje mexicanas Categoría:Estudios de doblaje de México